Predators on the Prowl
by ChibiRWBYholix
Summary: Here is a team be and my friends made, i am putting up a teaser bio because I'm thinking about writing a story about them and wanted to see if anyone was interested.


Team Predator

Pandora Marvos:

What happens when everything thing you know turns out to be a lie, and everything you believe in is false? Pandora was the top assassin for the White Fang, a sniper of unparalleled abilities. She has trained her body to slow her heart to a near stop and can old her breath for almost 7 minutes and she has well over 40 confirmed kills under her belt.

Pandora is an artificially created Faunus classified as "demon." She is sporting a demon like long black tail and two horns sprouting from the sides of her head hugging close to her, the tips pointing forward. She is 4'9" with long raven black hair and piercing red eyes. She wields a single shot bolt action rifle and turns into a spear. Her semblance is the cellular manipulation and regeneration of her tail, she can reshape, detach, and regrow it though doing so greatly drains her aura. Her tail is her greatest weapon, being able to stretch and even being able to puncture through metal.

Reishi Ao:

The unwavering Light of Remnant, Reishi is a professional fighter that appeared out of nowhere and shoot the fighting world by storm. Talented, effective and absurdly kind Reishi quickly grew in popularity and became second only to Pyrrha in skill and fame, and just like her rival she too left the pro arena to become a huntress to protect others… but you know what the brighter the flame… the darker the shadow…

Reishi is a human, she is 5'7" with long hair that is red with gold and orange highlights to mimic fire. Her weapon is a staff tipped with 2 lanterns which are constantly burning due to fire dust. Her weapon can come in two and turn into duel fighting sticks with lantern heads. Her semblance is flame control allowing her to shoot fire from her weapons and better control its trajectory.

Di Kitrinos:

Feared by all, understood by none and forced to do wicked things because of unfortunate circumstances and cruel twists of fate. Di was treated like a monster by those around her as a child, so as she grew stronger she left her home, but no matter where she went people treated her like a monster… so eventually she became what they all feared.

Di is 5'5" with medium length dark hair and dark green eyes. She uses large duel cleavers that she brutally uses to cleave and crush everything that comes into her path and her semblance is corrosion, any non-organic thing she touches CAN turn to dust, she has learned to control it to a degree as long as she remains calm, and she can use her semblance to corrode her opponents aura with each strike.

Ryuteki ?:

She appeared one day on a street corner with nothing but her flute. She played for anyone who would listen only asking for a small amount of money if they were satisfied and never bothering anyone. As time progressed more and more people would take time out of their day to stop and listen to her enchanting music, to them her music spoke of distant lands, daring adventures and a closeness that none of them would have expected from some girl who played and lived on the street. One day she vanished from that corner and no one knew where she went, but not long after that a young girl debuted as a new musical performer playing the flute and she quickly became very popular in all the kingdoms, but it was short lived, a few years later she left preforming music to become a huntress to help others who lived in fear of the unknown as she had done on the street.

Ryu is 5'2" with long blonde hair and shimmering green eyes full of kindness. Her weapons are duel bladed fans she can throw and fold together and form them into a sword. The blade looks like one large thick blade but it is actually several blades folded close to each other with small gaps between them which makes it whistle every time it is swung. Her Semblance is the manipulation, control and distortion of any sound and pitch she creates which she turns into a weapon.

And so Team PRDR was born…


End file.
